Someone's Watching Over Me
by cowgirl97
Summary: One shot. Ginny after Fred's death. This is how she moves on. Based off of Hilary Duff's song. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


**Okay, this is just a random one-shot that I thought of when I was listening to Hilary Duff's song, Someone's Watching Over Me. Hope you like it! It's right after Fred's death (or technically a few weeks after). **

**Someone's Watching Over Me**

Ginny Weasley had been dusting her room when she had discovered it: the old obituary of her favorite brother, Fred. She had been rifling through her old papers, tossing some of them into throw away piles and others shoved into her bag to take home. It had been buried below an ad for brand new cauldron protection. Now she sat, staring at the picture accompanying the text.

It was one of Fred at Christmas time, smiling and laughing because of a prank he had pulled on Percy, who had sat stewing and muttering under his breath until Fred had apologized and given him an extra slice of their mum's pie. She sighed, fighting the urge to curl up into a ball and cry for hours until her eyes were sore and red and her chest was heaving for breath.

The only other person Fred's death had affected more than her was George. He had refused to talk to any one for two weeks, but eventually he had moved on after some epiphany in the middle of the night that he wouldn't tell anyone about. She was a little mad at him for that, because he had been the only person that understood how she felt and actually _listened _to her when she vented about her feelings. And then he went and moved on.

Fred had been the one who made Ginny feel better when she had a fight with their mum, had told her what to do when Harry had ended their relationship, had made her laugh during the time Voldemort had taken over the ministry and she had thought there would never be a day when she would see everyone happy again. He had been there for her. And now he was gone.

She sighed and decided not to read it. She wouldn't be able to hold in the tears. It was times like these when Ginny felt extremely alone. Even though she had Hermione, and Harry now that he was back, she still felt cut off from everyone else. Right now, it felt like she was farther away than ever.

* * *

"Ginny!" a voice called out. "Hey Ginny!"

Suddenly, Harry was there on the Burrow's front lawn. She tried to smile and ran out the front door, bounding down the steps and launching herself at Harry. He caught her in his arms and spun her around.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked when he put her down.

Ginny sighed and said, "I could be better."

He pulled her into a hug, holding her close and kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear. Ginny sighed again, wishing that he could do more than comfort her. Harry had survived the Avada Kedavra curse three times, and yet no one could bring Fred back to life.

She didn't blame Harry for what happened; in fact, Harry had helped Percy and Ron hide Fred's body so that nothing else bad happened to it. She was extremely grateful about it, but that didn't help the fact that he was gone.

"You know," Harry said, cutting into her thoughts. "It gets easier."

"What does?"

"The fact that someone you love is gone."

Ginny blanched and looked up at Harry with wide eyes. He had lost so many people close to him, and yet he still walked around with a brave smile. She suddenly wished she was as strong as him. Fred had always been proud of her about the fact that she didn't get weepy easily. And so had Harry. And yet, now that Fred was gone, she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

A single tear fell from her eyes. Harry's eyes were warm and understanding and he pulled her into another hug. A silent sob wracked through her body, and she leaned into the hug without a second thought. Part of her was crying because of Fred's death, and part of her was crying because she could almost feel Fred's disappointment seeping through her.

* * *

She was back at Hogwarts, walking down the very corridor that Fred had been killed in. She froze on the spot; Ginny had no memory of how she got here. One minute she had been sitting on her bed, the next she was here.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked out loud.

"Yes, you are, actually."

Ginny whirled around and gasped. There, at the end of the hall, was Fred. He was pale and glowing, just like the ghosts at Hogwarts. But something was different; Fred looked more complete, more solid. She as so surprised that all she could do was stand there, mouth hanging open, and stare at him.

Fred snorted and said, "What? Crookshanks got your tongue?"

Ginny felt the ghost of a smile forming on her lips, and she almost laughed out loud. But she was still shocked. Why would Fred want to be a ghost?

Fred's smile faltered, and his eyebrows etched together. "C'mon, Ginny, say something. You're starting freak me out, sis."

"Is…is it really y-you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it's me," Fred said. He held out an arm and wiggled his eyebrows. "C'mon, touch my arm. It's so cool; your finger goes right through it!"

Ginny laughed out loud. The sound was slightly foreign, but it was comforting because Fred soon joined it. The sound wasn't so strange if Fred's warm laughter mingled with it. "That's my girl!" Fred said, slugging her lightly on the arm.

Ginny looked down and blushed. "Sorry I haven't been as strong as I should be."

"I was fine with it for awhile, but c'mon, sis, I'm still here!"

"What do you mean, Fred? If you're here how come I never see you?"

"Because you haven't been paying attention."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Stop trying to trick me, Fred. I really don't want to hear any of that cheesy, I'm-always-in-your-heart crap."

"But I _am _always in your heart. I'm _everywhere_!"

Ginny huffed and said, frustrated, "Really? _Really?"_

"Yes, _really_. I'll always be looking over you. That's what older brothers do!" Fred walked forward and gripped Ginny's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "I will always be with you. Whenever you laugh, I laugh. When you cry, I cry. And crying is all you've been doing lately."

"Well, how am I supposed to move on? What am I supposed to do?" Ginny asked, just short from hysterical.

Fred smiled at her and said, "You have to _live._ Go out and get a job at my prank store with George. Go play with your puffball thing that I gave you. Go marry Harry!"

Ginny giggled at the last part and looked at Fred with wide, loving eyes. "You promise you won't leave?"

"Definitely!" Fred said, pulling her into a bear hug. He held her close for a few minutes, but then pushed her away and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, but I sorta have to leave now. You know, it's a dream…you're about to wake up…"

Ginny grinned and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Those were his last words before a wind blew through the halls, twirling around him and causing his ghostly body to fade. Ginny waved even though he was gone, knowing that he still saw it anyways.

Another wind blew through the grounds, and this time Ginny felt herself fading away. She shivered and gasped when another ghost appeared in front of her. The ghost was her, or part of her. It was like staring at her reflection. The face was sad and pouty, with bags under the eyes, and the eyes themselves were hollow. Was that what she looked like every day? Was that really how she acted?

Ginny woke up and stretched. She remembered her dream last night and smiled. Of course, it had ended too soon, but it had given her an idea. She stood up and walked down the hall into the bathroom. She flipped on the lights and stood in front of the mirror. She leaned in close, keeping her real eyes locked on her reflected eyes.

"I love you Fred," Ginny whispered. She giggled. Then she laughed. Then she threw herself down on the ground, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Feet were heard thundering down the stairs and George and Ron suddenly appeared, looking down at their sister, who was rolling around on the bathroom floor, laughing so loudly that they could hear her from the top floor. Tears were streaming from her eyes when she sat up and grinned at both of them.

Ron looked completely baffled, but George just grinned right back at Ginny, saying, "You too, huh?"

Ron glanced at his brother, then his sister, and back again. "Should we do something?"

"No, just let her laugh."

**So, that's it. Sorry if it's short. Review?**


End file.
